Rachel's snake
by AllOrNone
Summary: Rachel died, but her body was never found. When the Animorphs meet the One, they learn that he is in service to another being. A being with a familiar face. Familiar, but not friendly. Rachel’s! X-over with Stargate.
1. Rachel?

Hey there. No, I'm not dead. I'm back.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. I do not own Animorphs. Please don't sue! 

Chapter One: Rachel?

"Ram the Blade Ship!" said Jake. "I'm sure we'll make it!"

"Famous last words," I mumbled under my breath as the ship shot towards the Blade Ship.

Marco's the name. The cute, funny, smart Animorph. Even if the others don't think of me that way. Rachel thought, never-mind what Rachel thought. It hasn't affected me as much as it has Tobias, but then, he was her boyfriend, in a sense. Still, just because I wasn't the one most affected by it, it still has affected me.

I should back up and explain. About six or so years ago Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and I all happened to meet up at the mall. Oh, and poor Rachel was there too. We were leaving and decided to cut through a construction site with buildings that were on hold. Permanently. Normal day. Normal for us.

Enter a space ship. Inside, a dieing alien. He warned us about more aliens. Slug-like aliens that could crawl into the ear and take control of the mind. They were called Yeerks. He gave us a power. The ability to morph into any animal we could touch. A powerful weapon, but a double-edged sword. Stay in a morph for more than two hours and you're trapped permanently.

Later we were joined by the alien's brother, Ax. Actually, his name is longer, but it's too hard on the tongue, so we just called him Ax. That was it. Just four humans, one red-tailed hawk, (I forgot to mention that Tobias stayed in morph to long, but got the power back from a time-bending creature called "The Ellimist.") and one alien kid against an Empire.

Later, we were joined by a group of disabled kids who helped us to win. And we did. Three years ago.

Well, last year, Ax got kidnapped, possibly by the Blade Ship. A ship that looks like a medieval battle-axe. We "stole" a former Yeerk ship (in reality, it was given to us.) and went after him.

Now we're stuck. The smaller version of the Blade Ship, named the Rachel, our ship, is faster. But we're pointed at the Blade Ship. It's stronger in just about every other area.

We crashed into the Blade Ship. Blackness.

* * *

A woke up being dragged.

"OW!" I said. My arms were hurting from the handcuffs.

The being who called himself The One was leading the party that was dragging us.

"Where are we going?" I asked. This earned me a slap.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken to!" yelled the man who slapped me. "But if you must know, we are going to our master."

"Isn't The One your master?" I asked, confused.

"Do not speak of it any further!"

We reached a dead-end. One of the people manipulated a symbol and a door opened.

"Mi lady," said The One.

I twisted my head to get a better look.

"RACHEL!" I blurted in shock.

* * *

He he he. Yeah, I just had to do that to you. Next chapter will feature Marco's confusion, if a get a review for _this_ chapter that is! (glares at everyone.)  



	2. How?

No, vicky2nd, you won't have to kill me. I bring up Marco's humor in this chapter.

Sorry, Elwing, but I'm not good at writing longer chapters.

Thanks, Shadow Hunter Mashel. What do you mean by jazz

* * *

Chapter Two: How?

My mind was reeling. We had all seen Rachel die aboard the Blade Ship. There was no way she could be standing right there in front of us.

Had she had that evil smile before she died? Or before whatever had happened to her had? Because it didn't look familiar. She had always had a playful evil smile, but that was the sort of thing that made you laugh in amusement. This was more the sort of thing that made you cry in fear.

Was I just pulling at threads? Maybe it wasn't Rachel.

_Yeah Marco._ I thought. _Rachel has an identical twin who happens to be your tormenter._

I couldn't focus. I'm sure there was a good joke in there somewhere, but I couldn't find it.

"You've looked worse," I said. But as I said it, I knew it was just a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Rachel" said, (This person was never amused by your pitiful attempts at jokes, human. Or should I say, Joxer?) She spoke with a deep resonance in her voice.

_Well, that settles the question of whether or not it's really Rachel. But did she just refer to herself in third person?_ I thought.

"Rachel, we're your friends!" I said, standing up.

The man who had been bugging me earlier said slapped me and said "Bow before your goddess, Seshat!"

"Seshat?" I asked, confused. "But her name is Rachel!"

(That is the name of this human,) "Rachel" said. (My name is Seshat.)

"Mi lady, what course of action shall be taken on them?" asked the One.

(These three were Animorphs, they shall be taken as hosts like this one. I will kill the other three, said Seshat. Take them all to the holding cell for now.)

"Host?" I said, concerned. "You're a Yeerk?"

Seshat slapped me. (Don't you EVER compare me with those slugs again! I am a goddess!)

I was really sick of being unconscious. But I guess I had little choice.

* * *

I woke up in some sort of holding cell, alone.

"Okay, we need to talk," I said to the others, who were already awake. "I think Rachel's a Controller whose Yeerk is on the outs with the Yeerk Empire. And she wants to make us into Controllers too."

"No, I don't think so," said Jake, who appeared thoughtful. "Rachel, or Seshat, or whoever, spoke with a resonating voice. I don't think it's a Yeerk."

Santorelli spoke up. "Seshat. The Egyptian goddess of writing and measurement. Appeared as a women wearing a panther skin dress and a star headdress."

"A male Fred Flinstone?" I said. Everyone glared at me. "What?"

I suddenly noticed Jeanne looking ashamed of herself.

"Jeanne, what aren't you telling us?" Jake asked as I was still trying to put it into nice words.

Jeanne sighed and said, "I was working with a top secret organization before going to your class, Jake." She paused.

"Go on," I urged.

"This could get me into very hot water when, if, we ever get back to Earth, but, all right. We go to other planets through a device called the Stargate. I mean, went to other planets. A race known as the Goa'uld control most of the known galaxy. They are very similar to the Yeerks. A sort of souped up version. Their hosts have a deep resonating voice unless the Goa'uld doesn't want them to. The Goa'uld think that they're gods and goddesses."

"So? We'll starve the Go-whatever out of Rachel!" I said.

Jeanne shook her head. "Goa'uld never need to leave their hosts for anything, except changing hosts."

"Oh," I said.

"Only surgical removal gets them out."

"Oh boy," said four voices and one thought speak voice in unison.

* * *

If you didn't catch the Joxer reference, go read Animorphs 20. Rachel calls Marco Joxer when she asks what he is if she's Xena.

It appears Goa'uld don't like Yeerks. And let's face it, who can blame them?

_Next time, on Rachel's snake:_ A race against time to save all six crew members of _The Rachel_. If they don't hurry, half will become Goa'uld hosts, and the other half will die. "'There's got to be a way out' Jake said."


	3. Escape

I'm back. I'm also thinking about changing the POV for next chapter. This doesn't mean I will.

Double-oh-Nothing: They might or might not meet up with SG-1. But in this chapter they _are_ meeting up with _an_ SG team.

ShadowHunter Mashell: Did you read and remember Animorphs 54? I don't see how one could forget what happened to Ax, since it's so memorable. He is one with the One. (I just noticed the joke in that.)

Well, on to the story!

Chapter Three: Escape

"You know what?" I said, thinking about it. "Right now, I'm a little more concerned about the slightly more pressing matter of escaping."

"There aren't that many ways out of a Goa'uld prison," Jeanne said. "We can try and use those controls, but that wasn't my area of expertise at the SGC."

"There's got to be a way out," Jake said. "Something plausible," he added.

"I got nothing," I said.

"I may have something," Jeanne said. "I took note of location in space. We're somewhere near a planet known to the SGC as P2X-843. Nevermind. The point is there may be an SGC team nearby. At least, we were while on the Rachel.

The door opened. I tensed up.

"Major Brendal!" Jeanne yelled.

"That's Colonel Brendal to you." said the man in the door. Then he saw me, Jake, and Tobias.

"Animorphs!" he yelled in surprise. "What are you doing so far from Earth? Where's Aximili and Cassie?"

Jake looked at me. I looked at him.

"Cassie's still on Earth," he said. "Ax is, well, we're not quite sure. And as for Rachel, she's not quite dead. She's one of those Goa'uld things Jeanne told us about."

The Air Force colonel looked angrily at Jeanne. "You could be in for a court martial when we get back to Earth!"

"Umm…" I said, trying to bring things back to the matter at hand. "We still have to save Ax and Rachel, preferably without dieing."

"Sorry," said Colonel Brendal. "Let's go. We've got to move fast if we're going to stop this ship."

* * *

Well, Jeanne was right. She could get stuck in hot water. 

_Next time, on Rachel's snake: _Trapped, on a Goa'uld mothership. Trying to capture and remove the two most heavily guarded people on the entire ship. "'We can do this!' yelled Colonel Brendal."


End file.
